Outlook of Weakness
by zerogeass0
Summary: This is the story of Treo. He was young when Kuvira United the earth kingdom and when mad with power. Treo lost many things, but one thing he could not replace. An that thing set him on the search for the person who stole her life. (Its been a long time since I wrote a fan fiction so reviews are welcome and wanted)(There will be a little of the main cast in future chps)


It was simply for revenge and only for that . The avatar did her duty by spearheading Kuriva out of power. I wanted more so we when after the people who fell there the cracks in the aftermath. I was not content with only the end of the war I wanted revenge for the suffering and ruining of our lives in one way or another. This is the story of me and my friends finding the monsters who ruined so many lives and thought they could run form punishment.

" Tero, Time to wake up. Jou said it was time for the plan." Mala shaking me spoke. The water tribe member style herself after the current avatar Korra and she almost could past for her if she was not a giant and at least ten years younger.

"Ok, so who is the target?" I was started pulling on the black clothing we wear for raids.

" Rin Latite was the commander at the reeducation camp closest to Ba Sing Se. A skilled earthbender and metalbender. She currently makes jewelry from the black volcano rocks " Mala reading a journal page. " Its amazing how far these people can run now, but there will always be ways."

"Yea. But at lest she picked a sensible place not many people come to the fire nation islands, well not the one with active volcanoes." we headed out of the cave an I nodded to Jou who collapsed it.

Jou was a quiet kid. The youngest of us at sixteen. He was a great earth bender who was train by in a program make by Kuriva. He was furiously competitive never backing down, but never the one who starts it.

This night was perfect for our plans. The clouds covered the sky. zhou stood there looking at the beach house. " Tonight another falls to us for crimes against the earth nation residents and against us." There was fire in her eyes. " Tero, you and me are holding back Jou and Mala you flush her out. Remember only hurt her and keep the collateral damage low."

I stood next to Zhou. " Do you think its this one?"

" I don't know hopefully, but we can't know till we capture her." I could tell from the way she looked at me that I probably had " You will always have me." a quick kiss to my cheek and a quick smile regain my spirits.

Zhou was the reason I was alive she saved my live more time than I could remember. An even if she did not lose anything in power struggle she followed and leaded us on this revenge trip.

"Remember the time at the great divide?"

" Do not remind me it was a disaster. Jou should never lead. I was happy no one blame us for having food there." As I said Jou and Mala ran down the hill.

" your happy for that what about him nearly causing the target to take your head off." Zhou said. Mala and Jou split behind the house. Mala when to the beach side and Jou hid behind a tree.

" Well that was not his fault. He was making small talk an said that I could beat him. The part that got the guy up in to fight was Jou saying I was the weakest of us four." I looked at Zhou . She giggled an seeing the two were in position rose her hand an flashed a small flame signaling that in was alright to begin.

Looking back down on the Mala started the attack. With the fluid motions of the sea she pushed and pulled the water till it washed into the house. A figure ran out to the back of the house to Were Jou wait for her. " Well." Zhou shrugged "at least they listened this time."

Jou surprised Rin knocking her into the air twenty feet. From there Rin knew it was an attack on her. She redirected the two rocks thrown midair at her at Mala who ran up to Jou. They sidestepped them, Mala countered with a water whip at Rin. The whip was blocked by a earthen wall. Rin quickly decide to make a run for it to the town a two miles down the beach. " time for us Tero." Zhou did a quick run jump and blasted into the air with fire. From the heighten position she blasted her way ahead of Rin landing on the sand.

Rin noticing the new assailant shot up sand to blind her. She turned an started up the hill. The others hot on her tail.

I ran down the hill right at Rin. An she was not happy to see me. " Why are you attacking me?" she yelled as she launched four mud spikes at me.

I dodged them with ease. Zhou Stopped she with a shot of fire in between her and I. " We are here for you for your crimes against the earth kingdom for your part in the army of Kuriva."

There was rage in Rin's eyes. " That was nine years ago and I was only following order I was as much a victim as the people in the camps."

" Then why did you as so many others ran. The people in the camps could not run. If you spoke up you would still have your freedom but maybe not your bending. "

" it is my bending an no one has the right to take it away." she shouted back. She looked around her seeing that my friends surrounded her.

" now are you going to come back with us peacefully or are we going to need to make you surrender." Zhou spoke to her with compete indifference. We all step forward the other three wielding their element.

Whatever fight was in her drain away seeing all of us. It was easy and fun to notice the gear in her head turn as she thought of how this would end." I surrender." Rin kneeled on the ground. Jou cover her legs and constrict her arms behind her back.

" Jou, Tero get her cuffed and ask her the question." Zhou rocketed off and Mala surf to get the boat. We had docked at town.

I walked up to Rin's face pulling a picture from my pocket. " Do you recognize this woman? She was a fire bender who was sent to a camp. An she die in a camp."

Rin looked at it an smiled. " No, but you will probably be seeing her soon." an a flash of metal came from under her neck.

I looked down watching the thin metal spike raced for my heart. In a half second I exhale all of my lungs in a hurried blast of air. The spike dug its way into the ground between my feet. " Now that was not nice. Now is that your answer?"

The defeat in her eyes was complete. " No I don't recognize her." with that I pull the air out of her lungs long enough to knock her out. Jou pulled her out of the coffin an put the twist ties on her.

The boat was pulling around the island five minutes later. " Back to Republic City for now then." Jou lifting Rin an Propelling himself onto the boat. I followed.

I was on first watch of Rin because it would not be till late afternoon we would get back and the others had the season opening pro-bending match. Zhou Walked into the holding area. " sorry this was not the one but we can get more leads when we get back to the city."

She hugged me. Slowly in a near whisper " Its just not fair." I hugged her back.

" sometime life is unfair. Make of it what you will." She broke the hug an reminded me of when the watch would change.


End file.
